


not much a poet, but a criminal

by Luckless_Salmon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Body Horror, Consensual Somnophilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckless_Salmon/pseuds/Luckless_Salmon
Summary: Ren is quite proud of his birthday gift for Goro.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	not much a poet, but a criminal

**Author's Note:**

> phantom thiefs used to be a band of serial killers.... Goro convinced them to 'stop' so Ren does his best to stop but uh.
> 
> I had no beta, I am sorry for any errors. 
> 
> There's an additional TW at the end that is more specific than the tags. Please mind them and practice self-care.

Goro’s phone goes off at the same time that he wakes up to Ren’s mouth on his cock.

“R-Ren?..,” he practically whines, reaching out to grab blindly for the device buzzing on the nightstand. His voice cracks in the middle from disuse, which has the unintended consequence of spurring his partner on. “What are you doing? What time is it?”

There is a simple hum in response, in addition to an (extremely, extremely) skilled tongue tracing bulging vein on the underside of Goro’s cock. It was far from uncommon to wake up to his partner showering him in affection, but never had Ren proceeded beyond gently groping and soft kisses while Goro was unconscious. The change in events wasn’t unwelcome, or odd even per say (he did remember mentioning his growing interest in somnophilia while tipsy a few weeks back) but it was...different. 

What was odd, however, was how Ren had dug his nails into the meat of Goro’s thighs and yanked him down towards the end of their bed. Goro’s cell, which had been hanging precariously from the tips of his fingers, crashed gracelessly to the hardwood floor. It’s continued buzzing served only as a reminder as to the fact that Goro was on call and actively letting his team down by not answering the damn device.

“I-I need to answer the phone Ren. It’s probably an emergency.”

Scoffing as well as he could with a dick in his mouth, Ren patted Goro’s thigh placatingly. 

Sometimes it felt as if Ren was somehow in the position to judge what and what not required- no deserved - Goro’s attention. Ren could be incredibly possessive; it was fucked up, but after being abandoned by almost every single person in his life, it felt good to be wanted. Goro didn’t hate it.

He did, however, hate the thought of losing his job. Pressing firmly against Ren’s forehead, the brunet pushed. “Ren, off.... please.” 

“Please, honey?” Ren pleaded, staring up at Goro through thick lashes. “You know I love getting you off, and I can tell you are close. Your cute little cock always gets all weepy, just like your fac-“

“First of all,” Goro grumbled, “I am not  _ little _ . And I do not get ‘ _ weepy _ ’ as you so eloquently put it.”

Ren hummed good-naturedly, repositioning one hand to stroke the underside of Goro’s balls. “Whatever makes you feel best, doll. With that being said, I figured you’d be more more eager to put me to work, considering how deep in your guts I shot my load last night.”

Goro could only manage some sort of animalistic whine-whimper-groan in response before cumming all over his partners face. 

“Mmm, that’s my good, filthy boy,” Ren cooed, sticking his tongue out to lick away some of the spend on his cheek and chin. “You provided me such a wonderful breakfast today, full of protein. Fast delivery too.”

“Sh-shut up,” Goro stammered, pushing himself up onto trembling forearms. His body was not used to so much.... stimulation so early in the day. “Let me at least help clean you up.”

Ren appeared almost cocky as he slipped away, charcoal eyes burning with amusement. “Not so fast, Mr.Detective, you are needed at work. Crime doesn’t stop just because it’s your special day.”

_ ‘Special day?’ _ Goro pondered absentmindedly as he rolled to the side of the bed to search for his still vibrating phone. Could it already be June then? A cursory glance at his cell (14 missed calls, 20 messages, he was fucked) proved this assumption to be true. It was his birthday. Before Goro could wave off the significance of the date, however, Ren spoke once more. 

“With that being said, I decided to help you out a bit in that regard. Think of it as part of your gift from me, even if I had my own motivations for it as well.”

Goro felt his pulse pick up at the implication of that statement. No, Ren couldn’t have.... Ren promised he would stop... 

“Considering how much your cell has been vibrating this morning, things seem to have gone off without a hitch,” Ren commented offhandedly leaning against the frame of the door between their bedroom and adjacent bathroom. He was using one of Goro’s decorative bathroom towels to remove the cum from his hairline, and it was bothering him far more than the fact his boyfriend may have just confessed to something truly heinous.

“Amamiya-“

“I’ll see you later, honey!” Ren called cheerily, sliding the bathroom door shut with more force than was necessary.

—

30 minutes later, after paying out the ass for a cab, Goro found himself standing outside of the Diet building. While from afar one could argue the building looked festive, perhaps decorated for the Christmas Holiday or White Day, Goro knew the Diet politicians had far too black of hearts to decorate for anything.

Also it was June. 

And the air smelled of rotting flesh and putrid entrails. Hardly festive. 

“Akechi-kun I know several of the other rookie detectives were practically blowing up your phone this morning,” Sae Nijima began, cutting off his path to to the steps of the Diet Building. “But they didn’t know and... and it’s quite gruesome. It may be best for you to sit this one out.”

“Those are my father’s fucking intestines, aren’t they Sae-san?” Goro inquired, hoping his tone sounded more bewildered than exasperated. “Who could have done such a horrific thing?”

_ (It really wasn’t hard to tell, Joker flayed steak the same way he flayed his targets, but Goro was asking for appearances sake). _

Sae sighed, placing a hand on Goro’s shoulder. “Listen I know your tough, kid, but this one is tough even for me. Why don’t you see if your boyfriend will pick you up? It’s your birthday, no? Go get some sushi or something instead.”

Although Goro doubted Ren would want to get any sort of quality sushi without his damn cat - who was currently staying with Sakura-chan‘for his own sanity’ - the thought of spending his day relaxing at home was enticing. A good book, some well-brewed coffee, and some quality time with his partner.... he really couldn’t think of a better way to spend his birthday. Giving Sae a small nod, Goro slipped his phone from his back pocket and tapped in the passcode.

_ xxxx06:15xxxx _

_ ‘Yo, I know you’ve only been gone like 45 mins, but like... can you ask Sae-San to hurry up with the investigation stuff? I misssssss you.... _

_ xxxx 06:37 xxxx _

_ Also, I noticed this morning you were wearing a different pair of boxers than usual? Are they the wrong size, maybe old? Like they looked really tight and made your ass look SO good. Like SOOOO GOOD. Out of this world good. _

_ xxxx 07:01 xxxx _

_ god I can’t stop thinking of your ass in those tight undies Goro. I’m so hard just thinking about it, fuck. Can you wear those to bed I want to grope your ass in them. You know I’m an ass man Goro.  _

_ xxxx 07:05 xxxx _

_ Lol must be weird seein ur dead dads guts all over and I’m over here thirsting 4 ur. Phat asss a hahahah  _

_ xxxx 07:10 xxxxxx _

_ Honey please come home from the war I miss you  _

_ xxxx 07:25 xxxxxx _

_ I’m gonna immediately bend you over the bench and fuck the shit out of you when you get home. Then when I’m done fucking you I’m gonna roll you onto my face and clean you up with my tong- _

“You know on second thought, Sae-san, I think I’d rather spend my day at work,” Goro said after a few moments, hoping his face didn’t look as hot as it felt as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

It probably did. 

Sae said nothing.

Small miracles.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TW: ur boyfriend gets real horny from killing ur dad in cold blood.
> 
> the first piece I wrote for this fandom was supposed to be nice and domestic.... instead it's this. I don't know why I was really digging the serial killer body horror shuake stuff. Ren's real name is Akira, using a fake one, etc. There's probably a context beyond this but certainly not in my head right now.
> 
> Anyways, if you read to the end and didn't go 'ew disgusting' please leave a kudos :) It means a lot


End file.
